A song for You
by IsuzuForever
Summary: Songs to reflect all of the relationships that I like in Fruits Basket. There is some swearing, but that's because Rin is in the 1st chapter. R&R please, tell me what you think!
1. Until the day I die

A/N: I deleted a verse from the song, I couldn't think of anything to go with it, so it got deleted. Hehe! . This is gonna be a songfic with all of the relationships from everyone's fav. Fruits Basket! So if you've got any suggestions. I've already got a song for Hatori and Kana so any others would be very much appreciated!

_**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
**_

Two kids, so madly in love…can their love ever be? Can they ever find a way to transcend the pain driven into their lives by Akito?

"Haru…could you…make me a promise?" Rin asked Haru sheepishly.

"Anything for you Rin," he replied tightening his grip on her waist as her hair flew wildly in the winter winds.

"Never mind…it's stupid…" she sighed relenting any confidence she had in her own self.

Rin pushed herself away from Haru and started to walk away.

"_It was so stupid…he wouldn't have promised it to me anyway…" _her mind convinced herself as she found her way to a bench nearby.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw 2 toned monochromatic hairs sweep by her and embrace her shivering body again.

"What was the promise?" Haru whispered his breath becoming misty as it reached Rin's ear lobe.

"It's nothing…" she lied shaking her head.

"No…it was something," Haru urged her to speak but the stubborn Rin won't admit anything until she's backed up into a corner.

"It's nothing!" she yelled shoving Haru from her grasp.

Small icy flakes began to coat raven hair as the owner's face found a new way to look pissed and hurt all at once.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked picking up on Rin's hurt look.

"_No one keeps promises anyway! Why obligate Haru to 'keep' this promise?" _Rin thought of her parents and friends as this thought was born in her head.

She stormed away, her body becoming weaker by the moment. The world spun around her, too fast for her to catch it. Rin's lids were made of lead, too hard to stay awake, just easier to sleep in the falling snow. Her body fell into the snow below her.

**_  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
but if you died right now  
you know that I'd die too  
I'd die too  
_**

"Rin wake up…please wake up…" Haru begged shaking her unconscious body gently.

Rin stirred slightly but then slipped into a dead winter sleep. Frantically Haru scooped Rin up into his arms and ran to the bench where Rin became so cold at.

"Please wake up…Please just open your eyes! Don't leave me here!" Haru pleaded again.

"_I'll take her to Hatori's house! Yeah! He's a doctor he can fix her!" _Haru's mind decided.

Haru was usually a calm collected person, despite his black side, and when Rin was in danger he was reduced to this, a frantic, juvenile wreck.

It was quite a walk from the park to Hatori's house, but it was a walk that Haru was willing to make to save Rin from the cold.

**_  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
_**

"Rin…can you hear me?" a foggy voice entered Rin's dreams and shaking her into immediate alertness.

She sat up so fast she fell back down from lack of energy. Her body was far too weak for such stressful acts. Before Rin could figure out what happened Haru was holding her tightly and thanking "god" for saving Rin.

"What's going on?" Rin asked looking more confused than she had ever.

"You fainted at the park," Haru explained dotting her face with kisses.

Rin looked over Haru's shaking body at Hatori who was sitting in his chair mixing 3 cups of coffee for himself and his shivering teen visitors. He made his way to another chair closer to the bed Rin was currently occupying.

_**  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do**_

"Rin, you need to take things easy," he started by handing the cups to the 2 kids. "Your body can't take many more of these episodes."

"Then, Doc, what do you propose I do?" Rin asked sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Don't go outside, for one," he replied ignoring the sarcasm.

"For two?" she might as well been branded with 'sarcastic' on her forehead.

"Don't stress yourself out."

"Or else…" Rin added smirking at her comment.

"Or else you could get hospitalized," he threatened stabbing Rin's fear for hospitals at its heart.

"Oh, so scary, a hospital! I'm shaking in my boots!" she exclaimed covering the fear with yet more sarcasm.

"Don't act like this…" Haru said looking down at her as he sipped his coffee.

__

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you

"Then what do you suggested we do?!" Rin exclaimed standing up and soon falling because her body rebelled against her movements.

Haru caught her and laid her back on the bed.

"Keep you safe." He suggested giving her a disapproving look.

"Fuck that!" Rin retorted feeling helpless as he said this.

Being the complex creature Rin is she didn't want help, because with help it meant you couldn't handle it, therefore making you helpless. Helplessness….no, no way no how was Rin Sohma going to be wilted away into a helpless dependant boy obsessed teenager!

"What is with this? We love each other! You need to learn how to accept help Isuzu!" Haru fought back.

"You two need to calm down!" Hatori raised his voice but didn't yell.

He sat Haru in a chair at the opposite side of the room and sat next to Rin to talk to her.

**_  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
we'll never fall apart  
tell me why this hurts so much_**

"So, Rin, tell me, what is bothering you?" Hatori asked sounding very much like a shrink.

"Well, at this moment you Dr. Freud," Rin spat.

This didn't disturb Hatori. He only persisted.

"Rin, you don't need to feel helpless, no one can go through life all by themselves," Hatori replied.

"Whatever Dr. Sea horse," Rin relented.

Hatori smiled, he knew that if he could get Rin to relinquish the fact that she couldn't be alone in this dismal world then she could accept Haru's help. Hatori only had a little bit of time before the window of Rin's acceptance would slam hard and bruise his hand in the process.

_**  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
**_

"I'm going to talk to Haru now," Hatori informed the horse as he stood up to walk to where Haru was somewhat sulking in the corner of his small office.

_**Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!**_

Hatori settled into the chair next to Haru. As he sat Haru's glare met his good eye.

"Haru, you need to stick by Rin. You're the only one she'll listen to," Hatori spoke softly as he leaned forward so Rin couldn't hear them speak.

A snort came from Haru's mouth, "Did you see the way she talked to me? You call that listening?" he asked emotion present in ever letter.

Haru knew that Rin was straining to hear them speak, so he spoke soft as well.

"Why do you resent me so much Rin?" Haru wondered sadly shaking his head.

_**Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you**_

"You got her here didn't you?" Hatori asked heading for a point that was not visible to Haru yet.

"I carried her here after she fainted…" Haru told him narrowing his eyes into grey slits.

"Exactly. If you didn't, who would have?" Hatori pressed.

A light flickered in Haru's head, if he didn't who would? She would still be passed out on the higher piling snow outside. Rin would be getting sicker and sicker by the moment…would Haru be able to hold her ever again if he had not carried her here?

Haru's eyes widened as he realized this. He choked back a cry. He would never get mad at Rin again. He would savor every moment he spent with his beloved horse. In only a few seconds he felt more regret than he had felt in his whole life. Rin had a funny way of stirring up emotions they were never born into your heart by merely speaking to you.

_**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!**_

Haru sped over to Rin whose posture was as alert as a hunting cat. He enclosed her fragile body with his protecting arms. His grip was tight, but not tight enough to engage the cliché eyes-popping-out-of-the-head anime reflex.

"What's with that?" Rin asked her guard on break.

"I'll never leave you alone," Haru replied.

_**As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die too  
I'd die too  
**_

"Huh?" Rin asked confused for the second time today.

"You will never be alone, I will always be by your side," Haru elaborated not loosening his grip on the confused body.

_**You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
**_

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Rin silently asked herself, her arms locked to her sides because of Haru's sudden embrace.

"Haru…slow down. Now, what are you talking about?" She asked pushing him off of her body.

Rin's weight fell on the bed and Haru just looked at her and then sat in the chair that was, at one point, filled with Hatori. Haru ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh. Rin's look only increased with confusion, her guard was still on break while she spoke to Haru.

_**Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
**_

_**Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much**_

"I love you Rin! So much! I'll never leave you by yourself…You will never be alone ever! I swear I will always be with you!" Haru exclaimed kissing Rin tenderly.

"If you love me so much then can you make a promise to me?" Rin quietly asked of his as her lips began to tremble.

"Anything…"

_**Do you need this as bad as I do? (Until the day I die)  
And do you need this as bad as I do? (Until the day I die)  
Yeah do you need this as bad as I do? (Until the day I die)  
Yeah do you need this as bad as I do, as I do? (Until the day I die)**_

"Never leave me…even if I push you away with all of my might…never leave me…" Rin pleaded with her heart bleeding in every word.

"I promise…" Haru agreed to more than he could bargain for in the next few months to come…

_**"Get the fuck away from me!" Rin screamed pushing Haru a yard away from her before jetting off in the opposite direction as if the cure for their curse would be found at the end of her 'jog'...**_


	2. Rough draft

--A/N: Thank you to shaffer for giving me some confidance. And to the other reviewer: It would have been a lot more helpful for some CONSTRUCTIVE critism. I don't care if you hate it, but maybe some pointers rather than just saying it sucks would help, would it not? Well, this is Hatori's chapter. It is all surrounded by memories of him and Kana. Some helpful criticism would be appriciated, any areas I need to work on, whatever. Thanks everyone!--

_**1-2-3-4  
**_

_Her fingers fell gracefully around his hands…he held up four fingers. Kana held up four to mirror him. _

"_Four?" she asked laughing a little bit at the doctor._

"_Four days until our one year anniversary," Hatori replied smiling upon his gentle Kana. _

_Kana hit his hand softly away from his chest and kissed his lips lightly. The smiles shone through so vividly as they kissed. It was hard, Hatori remembered, not to hold her with all of his being and protect her from the harm and darkness in this world._

**_  
Like a Saturday night I'll be gone  
like a Saturday night I'll be gone  
before you knew that I was there  
_**

The sea horse shook the memory away, knowing that only a few minutes more of reminiscing would bring a sharp pain to his left eye. A frown was formed over his mouth, nothing could help this…his love was going to be married and it was because of his need for the warmth and love she offered that they were in this situation.

True, it was honestly Akito's fault. Akito is all to blame for his silent suffering. However, part of this curse was that they can't bring themselves to blame their god for anything, and god used this against them.

Hatori sat on the rolling chair, even if the past brought back pain, even if he couldn't hold Kana any closer than the could throw her, even if it was Akito's fault he was half blind, he doesn't wish to forget it. More than anything Hatori wishes to hold onto happiness he once had and be in pain than to never have experienced such a rarity and never know what it feels like.

_**  
So you wrote it down  
I'm supposed to care  
Even though it's never there  
Sorry if I'm not prepared**_

"_You'll regret it…" Akito's note read. It had arrived at his doorstep only a few moments ago._

_Hatori read it, but disregarded it. He wanted to ask Kana to marry him, and he wanted to spoil Kana rotten. Kana was going to be the happiest woman in the world, Hatori would see to that. _

"_Hatori-chan!" Kana called out to him from the front door. _

_He answered by walking up to her and taking the groceries that burdened her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. In his hand he held a red velvet box which encased a diamond engagement ring for this angelic woman._

_A small cough found its way through Hatori's mouth and into his hand in order to get Kana's attention. Her hair followed the whip of her head as her warm smile brightened his face 10 fold. _

_Hatori grabbed Kana's hand got on one knee and said it…_

"_I love you Kana. Make me the happiest man alive," he pulled out the box and flipped the lid up to reveal the brilliant color of the 14k diamond. _

**_  
Is it hard to see the things you substitute  
for me and all my thoughts of you  
it's eating me alive to leave you  
_**

Hatori smiled softly as he recalled kneeling before Kana. His mind spun as his mind imitated the feeling of that moment, absolute ecstasy. If that second had been frozen in the still frame of a camera it would have resembled what a hallmark anniversary card might choose as the year's model.

Hatori's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten anything since dinner the day before from dealing with Rin and Haru's relationship problems. He fished in his cupboards for food but was unsuccessful. He decided to get some take out food.

"Take out order up!" One of the chefs called as Hatori walked into the door of his favorite restaurant. He phoned ahead so that he could get going on with his day.

"Thanks," he bowed and caught a glimpse of Kana and a party of 4 at a table near by.

He bit his bottom lip not trying to avoid confrontation but stuck in place at that moment. Kana caught his stare and smiled, she waved too. Hatori pretended to not see her, no matter how much it tore his heart apart, and walked out of the door as if it were a normal day.

As he walked to his car his mind screamed at him, _"That was too close of a call! Do you want her memories to flood back to her?" _He was scolding himself.

"_Her memories…"_

_**  
Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong  
But so is your blank stare in lieu of this song  
Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong  
**_

"_We want to be married…" Hatori was being gutsy with just saying this to Akito. _

"_What?" Akito mocked just before her fingers wrapped around a glass vase and struck Hatori's left eye with it. _

_The pain was enough to die from. The pink ceramic lodged itself into his eye and the blood wouldn't stop flowing. Hatori hissed in pain trying not to distress Kana who was silently watching her lover bleed all over the bamboo flooring. _

"_Hatori…are you okay? Hatori…?" Akito asked groveling closer to Hatori. _

_Her attitude changed from concerned to enrage in two seconds flat. She stood up quickly and pointed to Kana with an accusing finger._

"_IF HATORI BECOMES BLIND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU CAN'T EVEN BREAK OUR CURSE!!!!" Akito had blamed all of what she had done squarely on Kana's shoulders. _

_**  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song**_

Hatori's left eye faithfully became instantly overwhelmed with the aftereffects of remembering the shards that were in his eye at one point. He held it for a minuet or two before the pain subsided. It wasn't a blinding pain since he was nearly blind anyway.

The next part, Hatori remembered, is the saddest of them all. This was the part where loss would knock on his door and he would foolishly answer it.

****

I'm breathing in your skin tonight  
Quiet is my loudest cry  
wouldn't wanna wake the eyes that make me melt inside

"_Hatori…" Kana called to him from the room they shared. _

_He quickly made his way to their room to see if her condition had cleared up in the least. It was almost as if she had gone mad after seeing Akito smash the vase into his eye. But, who wouldn't go mad? Kana's health declined at such a rate the doctor wasn't sure what to do. All he could do was care for her the best way he knew how to. _

_He placed his hand in hers and squeezed it gently to let her know that he was there. Kana gave him a weak smile. _

"_I love you Hatori…" she said before slipping into a quiet slumber. _

_**  
And if it's healthier to leave you be  
may a sickness come and set me free  
Kill me while I still believe that you were meant for me**_

"_Hatori…she wishes to forget…" Akito's words rang through Hatori's head as he knelt before Kana, preparing to erase her memories._

_His fingers put a gentle pressure on her temples. Kana looked up at him…_

"_I'm really glad I got to meet Hatori…" as Kana's soft voice hit his heart Hatori began to cry. _

_A flash of light and it was done. The tears didn't stop for another few minuets. His body had been possessed with instant sorrow. He was never going to be able to get close to her or the pain of the past could find a way to hurt her again. _

"_I'll never forget the time I was happy."_

__

I'm finding my own words, my own little stage  
my own epic drama, my own scripted page  
I'll send you the rough draft, I'll seal it with tears  
Maybe you'll read it and I'll reappear  
From the start it was shaky and the characters rash,  
A nice setting for heartache where emotions come last  
All I have deep inside, to overcome this desire  
are friendly intentions and fair-weather smiles

Hatori's eyes didn't begin to well up. He only stared at the road set before him. He would have to keep moving forward, that's all he could do for the sake of his and Kana's sanity. He had to look forward to the next day instead of staying glued to the past.

The thoughts didn't make him smile nor did it make him frown. Hatori's face only stayed neutral. It was the look he was accustomed to.

"_From now on…" _he finally decided. "_I will look forward to a new tomorrow…" _

__

And I don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
you're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song

However, that is easier said than done…

__

Like Saturday night I'll be gone  
Like Saturday night I'll be gone  
Like Saturday night I'll be gone  
Like Saturday night I'll be gone before you knew that I was there


	3. Heaven's a lie

_**Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
when I will fall in decay**_

Akito turned on her side to face the screaming sun that shone through her sliding doors. A small grunt escaped her lips. She hated being woken up this way. She turned over again, Kureno wasn't next her.

"_That's right…I told him to leave…" _Akito reminded herself sitting up finally after 5 minuets of rolling around.

A soft knock rapped on her door.

"_Who could it be this early in the morning?!" _she asked herself getting more irritable by the moment.

Akito rolled herself back up in her blanket and faced the opposite way of the door. Whoever it was just walked in without the goddess' permission, yet another annoyance added to her ever-growing list. They sat down next to her futon. Akito, being as stubborn as she was, pouted until the person left or just said what they needed to. This however, did not happen.

Finally she became fed up with not knowing who was sitting by her bed and she rolled over to see who it was. The blankets bunched up as she did, and right now everything was pissing little Miss prissy off.

"_What is he doing here…?" _Akito asked herself amazed at who it was.

"Good afternoon Goddess," Shigure sarcastically greeted her.

"Shut up," Akito muttered frowning at the faithful puppy.

_Something wrong  
with every plan of my life  
I didn't really notice that you've been here_

Although it isn't accurate to call Shigure a faithful puppy, Akito couldn't help but call him that in her mind. In Akito's book sleeping with her mother didn't exactly qualify Shigure for monogamy.

Oh yes, sleeping with her mother. The back-stabbing bitch of a woman she was. When Akito discovered them, she nearly lost her mind. Shigure was hers, all _hers. _He wasn't supposed to be shared with Ren! The way he held her was so special, so different then the way he held her so many nights before. Maybe Akito was more infuriated because he had promised to be only hers. Breaking a promise is a painful thing that no amount of "sorrys" can fix. A wound ran deep in Akito's heart and soul from that incident.

The goddess can't call herself perfect, despite being goddess, she made a mistake. What she couldn't figure out was how Shigure found out about it. It was a mistake…just a mistake…

"Did you come here merely to make fun of me, or do you have a real reason behind this visit?" Akito asked him wanting to just yell and scream all of her pain at him.

"I have to admit, yes I do," he answered. _"But how do I ask?" _Shigure wondered biting his lower lip.

"Then don't just sit there! Say it already!" She yelled sitting up as her loose kimono hung around her shoulders her pale skin looking as if it were made of paper.

Shigure's heart pounded wildly. He wanted so badly to just forgive Akito and hold the fragile female in his arms. But, she wasn't the only hurt by all the sleeping around that went on last year.

"So what is it?!" Akito grew impatient from the dog's seemingly ADD mind.

"Why did you do it?" Shigure finally asked giving Akito a look that was strong but his eyes over flooded with a broken look.

__

Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUISNESS!!!" Akito screamed her anger becoming more evident.

"How is it not my business?!" Shigure responded his voice's volume not matching Akito's.

"WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH THAT BITCH?!?!" Akito stood up quickly to let Shigure see that she was madder then hell at him.

Even though the conversation was flipped Shigure was prepared for it. He wasn't taken back by the question, but he did let his emotions get the better of him. He stood up to tower over Akito.

"Because you slept with Kureno!" he yelled embracing Akito tightly.

Shigure wasn't even certain as to why he had hugged to trembling goddess. Akito broke down and began to sob into Shigure's chest. The emotions in this argument ran high every time. It didn't seem as though they had ever reached a conclusion before they hit the floor.

This time was different…Shigure stroked Akito's raven hair as the broken girl cried all of her fury out on his clothes.

_**  
Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free  
**_

Akito couldn't take standing anymore. She collapsed on the floor taking Shigure with her. Her crying didn't subside as she sat on the floor completely forcing her light weight on his body.

"_Why did I sleep with Kureno?" _Akito asked herself.

"_Why did I sleep with him? I knew it would hurt Shigure if he found out, why did I do it?!" _Akito scolded herself in turn making her tears fall faster and harder.

The sight of his goddess in shambles yanked at his heart. All he desired was to gather her up in his arms and kiss all the pain, sorrow, and complications away. He knew that his heart belonged solely to her. He was a servant to her. Shigure wanted nothing more then to spoil her until a smile was natural on her tender lips.

Inside of Shigure was an emotion that not many get to experience, love.

"Just tell me Akito. Why did you sleep with Kureno?" He persisted.

_**  
Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you**_

"I…I-I don't know…" Akito casted her eyes downward as she stuttered out the honest truth.

Shigure let out an exasperated sigh. This was going to be a long talk.

"You bastard…you promised me that you were mine…" Akito cried softly hitting Shigure's chest with the little bit of strength she could muster.

This did take Shigure back…he remembered that promise. Long ago he handed her a flower to symbolize the promise that he made to her.

"_Damn…how does she remember that?" _Shigure thought.

It didn't matter if Akito remembered it or not. Shigure would always hold that moment close to his heart, right next to the space for Akito. No matter how much this little child pushed him away he would always come back to love her even more. It was his nature…his being was based on the dog-like loyalty he's given to Akito ever since they both screwed up.

"Please don't hurt me anymore…" Akito whispered, her tears becoming less and less.

Shigure just stroked her shining hair and kissed her head as if to agree to this promise too.

There was no yelling, no screaming, and no throwing things at Shigure. All there was was a broken god and her dog consoling her to the fierce state she was in before.

Funny how dog is god backwards. No matter how you look at it, god and her dog will always be together. There is a special bond between the two, the bond is unbreakable.

"Akito…" Shigure cupped her swollen face in his hands and made her eyes level with his.

__

Something wrong  
with all the plans of my life  
I didn't realize that you've been here

Shigure wanted to say it…really wanted to…more than he wanted to breathe he wanted to tell her just how much he loves her, how much he is willing to forgive her for. Instead he kissed her. One hand remained on her face while the other ran through her hair. Akito's arms wrapped around his waist and neck, to provide the intimacy that the couple never lacked.

Shigure leaned Akito backwards onto her futon as he moved his hand to her hips. Shigure's hands slipped under her kimono. Akito's fingers were making quick work of the button up shirt Shigure adorned his chest.

_**  
Dolefully desired  
Destiny of a lie**_

"_Is this okay?" _Shigure's mind asked him running through the whole conversation again.

Shigure was a selfish man, or at least in his mind he was. He was the worst kind of man…the kind to take advantage of a situation for his own pleasure and to get ahead of the game. This was all he thought of himself, he didn't see the loyalty, nor did he see the love he wrapped in a pretty bow and gave to Akito without a second thought. No, he only saw the bad…

Akito willingly gave way to her passion for Shigure. If he were an ocean Akito would want to simply drown in him. The feelings she had for him were nothing short of deep, sometimes even suffocating. Akito never wanted to know what it was like to breathe fresh air, metaphorically of course.

A soft moan formed in Akito's mouth as Shigure bit her neck. He loved this sound. It meant he was doing something right. He didn't stop, this please his goddess very much.

__

Set me free  
your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free

"_Did he do this with 'her'?" _Akito questioned in her thoughts.

She pushed the thought aside as their bodies moved in sync with the others. Perfect rhythms, perfect timing, perfect…everything was perfect.

The activity subsided and a sleeping Akito revealed that something went right. Shigure sat awake, watching Akito's eyes search for the meaning in the dreams only she can see. He twirled her hair on his fingers kissing it every now and then; this made him happier than anything ever could.

Kissing Akito's forehead he whispered in her ear, "I forgive you…"

A smile crept on her rose lips, "Thank you." She didn't know what she was saying, she was too deep asleep.

Shigure's smile broadened, if she didn't remember he would say it again and again until she believed him. He drew the petite woman into his chest where he wrapped her frame with his arms. His heart was beating so fast…

"I love you Akito…" his hot breath carrying the confession to her ears.

__

Set me free your heaven's lie  
set me free with you love  
set me free

"I love you too…" Akito answered stirring a little.


End file.
